Chasing Liberty
by moimoiremoi
Summary: Lily Evans, fille du ministre de la magie, n'en peut plus de son adolescence bien cadrée et veut découvrir la vie, la vraie, goûter à la liberté. Sur un coup de tête, elle s'engage dans un voyage en Europe. Elle croise sur sa route le mystérieux James...


Bonjour à tous ! Cette fiction marque mon retour sur , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser tous vos commentaires, et bonne lecture !

Encore une heure, vingt-deux minutes et cinquante deux secondes. Lily regardait fébrilement la pendule de son salon, regardant défiler la trotteuse inlassablement, tout en ayant l'impression que cette dernière s'amusait à ralentir sa course exprès. De tous les cours à domicile qu'elle devait subir, celui d'Histoire de la magie était le pire. Pire que Binns, imaginait-elle, car elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Son professeur à elle était une femme, bien vivante, la trentaine. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard lui auraient fait remarquer que le professeur Binns avait dépassé la trentaine depuis _très_ longtemps, mais voilà, bien que jeune, Miss Grass était dans sa tête encore plus vieille que le professeur Binns. Jamais mariée, ou même n'ayant jamais eu une seule relation, elle s'habillait comme l'arrière grand-mère de Lily, sentait l'eau de Cologne passée et soyons honnêtes, avait un balai dans le cul. Jamais les révoltes des Gobelins ou encore la conquête de la forêt de Brocéliande n'avait paru à Lily aussi ennuyeuses : elle aurait mieux aimé les étudier dans les livres. Mais voilà, elle était en tête à tête avec une vieille fille de trente ans qui lui rabâchait les oreilles de sa voix nasillarde avec des faits historiques dont elle se fichait éperdument tandis que dehors sa mère prenait un bain de soleil autour de la piscine. A une heure, vingt et une minutes et trente trois secondes de la fin de son cours d'Histoire de la magie, Lily détestait profondément sa vie. Si seulement elle était libérée ensuite ! Il lui faudrait subir deux nouvelles heures de cours, toutes aussi passionnantes que les premières : analyse de la politique. Car en plus de ne pas étudier à Poudlard, Lily suivait des leçons supplémentaires. Bien sûr, être la fille du Ministre de la Magie avait ses avantages : la piscine dans le jardin, d'abord. Les magnifiques robes de couturiers qu'elle portait aux galas, les délicieux plats qu'elle mangeait tous les jours, ou encore les bons partis qui se présentaient pour sortir avec elle.

Mais il y avait aussi les menaces de mort, les photos dans La Gazette, l'impossibilité d'avoir des vrais amis, ou même la moindre relation. Et surtout les cours particuliers qui l'empêchaient d'aller à l'école comme tout le monde. Lily n'avait rien contre son père, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'être la fille du ministre de la Magie lui avait volé sa jeunesse. Elle ne saura jamais ce que c'est de rentrer à Poudlard, sécher un cours, être collée, manger le festin de la Grande Salle, ou même sortir avec des amis à Pré-au-Lard pour dépenser toutes ses économies… Quand Lily demandait quelque chose, un hibou lui apportait dans l'heure qui suivait. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin presque. Ce que Lily voulait, c'était sa liberté.

Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Parfaitement maquillée et coiffée, elle enfila une robe blanche à la hâte et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour aller dîner. Au salon (sa salle de torture quotidienne), son père était déjà présent, buvant un scotch en compagnie de son premier ministre et de sa femme. Elle leur dit rapidement bonjour, s'assit et s'attacha à faire la conversation comme on lui avait appris. Après avoir parlé des études, des loisirs, de la météo, les sujets s'épuisèrent rapidement et les deux hommes reparlèrent politique. Lorsque la mère de Lily annonça que le dîner était prêt, dans un timing parfait, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Lily pris rapidement congé et se dirigea vers le corridor, pour aller ouvrir à son petit ami, Dane. Ce dernier l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, un bouquet de roses à la main. Grand, blond, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel physiquement mais il était très gentil, peut-être un peu trop. Le genre de personne qui n'aime pas faire de vagues, très poli et courtois. Lily prit le bouquet de rose et le donna à son garde du corps.

« C'est très gentil mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en apporter à chaque fois qu'on sort ensemble tu sais ! » dit elle en riant

« Si, si, j'y tiens. Tu mérites des fleurs tous les jours. »

Son garde du corps Lars ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, rire moqueur qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de transformer en quinte de toux.

« Merci beaucoup alors. Que fait-on ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux. »

C'était l'un des aspects de la personnalité de Dane qui agaçait le plus Lily. Il n'en avait pas. Elle était toujours celle qui décidait, qui prenait les initiatives.

« On ne dit pas aurevoir à tes parents avant ? » ajouta-t-il

« Aurevoir famille Evans ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de claquer la porte. « C'est avec moi ou avec mes parents que tu veux sortir ce soir ? »

Dane marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant s'il fallait qu'il prenne la question au sérieux.

« Avec toi, bien sûr », admit-il enfin.

« Je suis restée enfermée toute la soirée avec l'abominable Grass, j'ai envie de sortir, de faire la fête ! Allons au Hopefull ! »

Le Hopefull était un club branché du cœur de Londres, côté moldu, où la plupart des sorciers se retrouvaient. L'inconnu, le risque de se faire prendre par les moldus, tout cela participait à rendre l'endroit d'autant plus attirant pour les sorciers qui connaissaient désormais par cœur les boîtes du Chemin de Traverse. Pour rentrer n'importe où, Lily n'avait aucun de problème : son garde du corps imposant laissait tout de suite voir qu'elle était quelqu'un d'important. Certains moldus prétendaient même la reconnaître, et elle était ainsi tour à tour chanteuse, actrice ou encore présentatrice télé. Ce soir là, le club était bondé.

« Parfait, pensa Lily, je vais pouvoir semer Lars pour passer à la vitesse supérieure avec Dane. »

Car Dane était toujours très respectueux, ne laissant jamais ses mains se balader lorsqu'il embrassait Lily, restreignant les marques d'affection publique au minimum. Lily pensait à juste titre que Lars lui faisait peur, et c'était normal. C'est pourquoi ce soir, sur la piste, loin du regard de son garde du corps attablé sur un coin du bar, elle pourrait essayer d'_allumer_ un peu son petit ami. Une fois Lars parti, elle fit signe au garçon :

« Viens, allons danser ! »

La musique était assourdissante, il faisait très chaud, et tout le monde dansait les uns collés aux autres. Dane ne dansait pas bien : l'air gauche, il était en contretemps et ne bougeait pas assez. Lily se colla à lui et commença à danser sensuellement. Il la repoussa aussitôt.

« Tu es folle ? Lars va me tuer ! »

Lily n'était pas amoureuse de Dane. L'amour elle le connaissait dans les livres et dans les films moldus. Mais elle avait dix sept ans et elle voulait savoir comment c'était, pourquoi tout le monde en parlait tout le temps. Mais avec un petit ami qui la repoussait à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait, cela s'annonçait assez difficile : c'est pourquoi elle le prit par la main pour le traîner dans les toilettes des filles.

« Tu es folle ? » répéta-t-il, « je ne peux pas rentrer dans ces toilettes ! »

Lily ouvrit la porte et lui prouva le contraire aussitôt : plusieurs couples s'embrassaient, voire plus dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Lily attira Dane dans un cabinet qu'elle ferma à clé avant de se jeter sur lui. Son petit ami lui répondait à peine, du bout des lèvres. Elle se sépara de lui et lui dit avec colère :

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne me trouves pas attirante ? »

« Si bien sûr ! »

« Alors prouve-le ! »

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Dane. Ni une ni deux, il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, tout en lui caressant les seins. 'Mission accomplie' pensa Lily. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que cela ne lui plairait pas : Dane bavait dans son coup et lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Il s'y prenait vraiment très mal. Découragée, Lily s'écarta de lui.

« Ok, la récréation est finie. Retournons danser. »

Sans rien dire, Dane la suivit sur la piste de danse. Et cela l'agaçait profondément. Elle savait qu'il avait aimé leur échange, mais lorsqu'elle avait dit 'stop' il n'avait pas exprimé de regret. Elle se demandait s'il connaissait le sens du mot 'passion'. A partir de ce moment là, tout ce que fit Dane l'agaçait ou la dégoutait. Ne pouvait-il pas danser comme un jeune de dix huit ans et non pas comme s'il en avait soixante ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne buvait jamais d'alcool ? Le diabolo fraise, c'est quand on a douze ans ! Excédée, fatiguée et déçue, Lily retrouva Lars au bar :

« On part, j'en ai marre. »

Lars ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'à la sortie où elle fut rejointe par Dane. Celui-ci en voyant Lars, rougit. Surement devait-il repenser à leur échange dans les toilettes. En voyant cela, Lily fut encore plus agacée.

« C'est fini Dane. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça c'est fini ? »

Le manque de conviction de ses paroles donna la certitude à Lily qu'elle faisait le bon choix : elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Trop plat, trop calme, pas assez passionné pour elle.

« Toi et moi. Ca ne marchera pas, il faut se rendre à l'évidence. »

« Mais tout à l'heure ça marchait très bien ! Je ne comprends pas, on est fait pour être ensemble ! Tu, tu es dans la politique et moi je… »

« Tu pensais que sortir avec moi te serait utile pour ta future carrière ? Eh bien c'est dommage, tu vas devoir trouver un autre moyen ! »

Dane se contenta de lui tourner le dos, après lui avoir jeté un regard noir.

«C'est bon Lars, on peut rentrer à la maison. »

Alors que Lily attendait sur le trottoir que Lars termine sa cigarette, un jeune homme à lunettes, brun, très grand vint l'accoster.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, vous aimez la musique ? Alors tenez prenez ce prospectus ! Dans deux jours, c'est le plus grand rassemblement de groupes de rock mondiaux dans un lieu tenu secret ! Prenez bien soin de lire ce parchemin ! »

Avant que Lily n'ait pu lui faire remarquer qu'ils étaient du côté moldu, le jeune homme avait disparu.

Le soir, dans son lit, elle relu attentivement le papier que le jeune homme lui avait distribué. Son lapsus indiquait qu'il appartenait au monde magique. Elle sortit sa baguette et donna un coup sur le parchemin, qui changea alors de couleur, et le texte se fondit pour en former un autre.

_« Le plus grand rassemblement de jeunes sorciers pour fêter dignement nos vacances tant mérités aura lieu cette année à Berlin. Musique, Quidditch, dancefloor et alcool à flot vous y attendent… »_

Avant même d'avoir fini la lecture du parchemin, Lily savait qu'elle allait y aller. Elle ne demanderait pas la permission à ses parents non, elle irait toute seule, et sans garde du corps. Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit, pour commencer à faire son sac.

Lily marchait sur le bord de la route, un chapeau vissé sur la tête, essayant de trouver une voiture, ou un taxi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Malheureusement, aucune voiture n'allait dans cette direction. Après avoir marché pendant une heure, de dépit, elle s'assit sur le bord de la route. C'est alors que dix minutes plus tard une voiture décapotable s'arrêta devant elle. A son volant, il y avait un jeune homme brun, assez musclé, qui écoutait un CD de rock à plein volume. Il éteignit la musique, et enleva ses lunettes de soleil. Lily reconnu ses yeux chocolat lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Lily avait chaud, elle avait les mains moites, et son sang battait à ses tempes. Il était vraiment très sexy.

« Tiens, tiens. Comme on se retrouve. »

Elle lui saisit la main.

« James. »

« Lily. »

« Besoin d'un taxi pour l'Allemagne ? »

« Volontiers. »


End file.
